


"You were my new dream." ("And you were mine.")

by handalove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old harry, F/M, Fitz is like Flynn Rider, Harry is all shy and innocent, Harry is rapunzel, Louis is Pascal, a Rapunzel AU, and it's pretty adorable, based loosely off of the disney movie Tangled, it's pretty cute, loosely, rapunzel references, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handalove/pseuds/handalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a modern-day male Rapunzel, and Fitz, short for Emily Fitzherbert, is the spunky heroine who helps Harry break out of his shell, or tower if you will.<br/></p><p>
No Harry doesn't have seventy feet long blonde hair, but his shoulder length brown curls do possess magical qualities, and Louis is like Harry's little sidekick</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You were my new dream." ("And you were mine.")

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from the Disney movie Tangled.
> 
> Section breaks are lyrics from _First Day of My Life ___by BRIGHT EYES

**_//This is the first day of my life.//_ **

Harry has always loved music. For as far back as he can recall, he remembers being a songbird, and learning to play the guitar. In fact, he knew the basic major chords before he even knew how to multiply and divide. His sister and him would play for their family by the fireplace, playing Christmas songs or just any songs in general.

While his sister excelled in things like piano and learning other instruments, Harry discovered he would be happy just singing for the rest of his life. He'd sing everything and anything.

Songs he heard from the Disney movies he watched. Songs his mother played while she cleaned the house. Mostly it was songs that Harry made up himself though. He was rather impressed with being able to create a song only he knew.

Harry was a kid who liked art projects and cooking. Things he could do by himself. Harry was a kid that was _always_ to himself. One who had imaginary friends so he could be entertained. A kid who was basically the opposite of his sister.

Harry watched Gemma go off to camp for the summer, and saw her play over at the neighbor’s house, and his mum always had an excuse why _he_ couldn't go out and play. Often times she didn't want him to get sick, or all the kids were older than him, so he wouldn't get along with them anyways. So by the time he was five or six, he just stopped asking to go out.

Instead he was comfortable practicing guitar or painting, or contemplating how it was possible that his cuts and bruises could vanish if he sang a familiar little tune from his childhood while running a hand through the ends of his hair.

Harry doesn't really remember the first time it happened. Doesn't really remember how he discovered his hair had an ability that his mum claimed other kids didn't. For a while it was the most fascinating thing for a little boy though, because he thought it was some cool magic trick only he had figured out. One that could impress others. But he never really got the chance to.

Harry has vague memories of singing while running his hand through his hair for some of the kids down the block, and freaking the kids out so much Harry thought he'd seen a ghost. But there was one kid from down the street who wasn't freaked out one bit. His name was Louis and he was really the only consistent friend Harry had while growing up.

Louis didn't judge. He was two years older than Harry and kind of looked over him. He didn't treat Harry any differently when he fell and got a scrap and then Harry would proceed to heal his wounds. Louis was really the only normal thing Harry remembered having in his childhood.

Harry also sort of remember how when he started singing a hymn only he knew, and his hair started glowing, that all of a sudden he couldn't be a kid like Gemma.

No longer could Harry play at the park, or go to the music recitals at Gemma's school, because once _, just once_ he started humming and his mum ended up rushing him out of the auditorium because people were claiming his hair was on fire.

It was the reason he had been home schooled. The reason why he didn't have many friends his age while he was an adolescent. The reason why when Louis came over, they could only play in his mother’s sight, because she didn't want him making his hair glow to impress Louis. But even with someone constant like Louis in his life, things were a struggle for Harry when he went into his teen years.

When he became a teenager, he had started begging his mum to let him do normal things. Things like actually leave the house, and be able to hang out with the friends he wanted to. Probably the most convincing Harry ever did was in asking if he could get a job at the bakery down the street.

"I promise I won't sing and stroke my hair mum, I promise!" Harry remembers saying to his mother when he was about fifteen.

After endless begging and pleading, finally his mother agreed. And even Harry knew she probably only agreed so he would stop bothering her about it.

Fast forward a few years, and now Harry is seventeen. But more importantly, his eighteenth birthday is in two week.

It's all Harry has been able to think about really. He figures who wouldn't be excited for their eighteenth birthday though, it was a big deal. Maybe the reason why he's especially ecstatic was due to the fact that he finally had an idea of what he wanted to do for his birthday. Something he knew was probably out of bounds when he was younger, but your eighteenth birthday meant you were legal, and Harry was waiting on the edge of his seat to know what it felt like to be an adult.

His mum had asked for him to think about what he wanted to do, so he had a mental list going for a few months now. Finally he had thought of something he really wanted to do, more than anything in the world. The only problem was that he wasnt't sure if his plan was acceptable enough for his mum's taste. Plus, he had wanted to tell his sister about it, in hopes she could help persuade their mother, but Gemma was heading back to uni already.

"I'll be home soon, right in time for your birthday" Gemma reminds him, squeezing his shoulder as she puts her bag over her shoulder, a reminder she doesn't even need to be home anytime soon. She has everything she needs on her own, while Harry is stuck here in this fortress. Well fortress was a harsh word. His home was actually really lovely. Very quaint and homey. Harry was just always stuck inside it. Up on the attic floor.

"I know I know, just call more this time, okay?"

Gemma nods and pulls him into a rough hug. Harry hugs her back as hard as he can and smiles. He doesn't even know how he managed when his sister left for college and he was left all alone.

"Luv ya," Gemma says and pulls on his locks, before turning to head out the front door.

He follows her out, as well as their mum and she nearly cries as Gemma gets into her car, ready to drive away, but clearly her family isn't ready to send her off.

Once Gemma does drive away, Harry follows his mother inside, already planning how to tell her his little plan for his b-day.

"You hungry? Want something for lunch?" Anne asks him, and though Harry could gladly eat anything his mother made him, he's too focused to get off track.

"I'm fine."

Anne looks over at her son to see him running a hand through his hair, something he does when he's anxious. Harry notes that his mother is aware of his facial expression, so he decides to just go for it.

"I wanted to talk about my birthday, what I wanted to do," Harry says, fiddling with his hands. Something he also does when he's on edge about something.

"Oh, alright," Anne says and gives him a little smile. But even with a smile from his mom, Harry knows he's lacking confidence.

He considers saying never mind, and telling his mum that he was only kidding. It would probably save him some trouble. But he wants to get it over with. Asking has always been the hardest part for Harry.

"So...I was talking with Louis the other day, and he got tickets to the festival in Leeds, and well, him and all the boys want to take me, for my birthday."

Harry keeps his eyes on the floor the whole entire time and his fingers in a tight grip around the loose curls behind his neck. Eventually he picks his eyes up and glances at his mother, and a glance is enough to know that she doesn't seem very elated of his plan. Not like Harry is anyways. In fact, the way she's grimacing makes him believe she doesn't like his idea at _all_.

"What boys again?" his mom asks like she doesn't even know what her son is talking about.

Harry gulps.

"Like Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Remember you met them at Louis' party?"

His mom still doesn't look too convinced, which makes his heart drop.

"Harry you...you barely know them, you-"

Yeah, Harry's heart definitely drops. Almost crushes in fact at the thought that his mum doesn't trust his friends. And the fact alone that he has friends his age is such a plus for him, and to know his mother isn't even supportive of it is very arresting for him. Cause sure Harry's only known Louis for about a year, and their other friends for less than that. But they were a good group of guys they were.

"You've met them though. They're good guys, and Louis trusts them-"

"I know Harry, but going all the way to Leeds for the day is kind of, a lot, don't you think?"

Harry definitely doesn't think so. He doesn't think it's a lot considering he can count the number of times he's done something fun on his hands. And while he was on that subject, he can remember only twice every going somewhere farther than Manchester, and when he did he ended up getting reprimanded for sneaking into a record shop down the street from their restaurant.

"What if it would be only Louis and I?" he takes a chance and asks.

"I mean...can't we just have a party here?" she says coming over to rub his hair. Harry resists the urge to pull away. Really he's doing all he can to not be rude. Cause all that Harry can feel is annoyance, and he hates harboring that feeling.

Harry's not one to complain, or at least not out loud, but he had journals full of words he would probably never let her mother read, because they'd break her heart. But there were nights when Harry found himself writing over and over how much he felt like he was trapped and being protected, all because of something he could control.

So what if his hair could heal. So what if it glowed when he sang. Harry knew better now, he could control it better than he could when he was a child. He hadn't slipped up in years.

His mother didn't seem to understand that though.

"You said you'd let me decide," Harry tries to remind her, but if he knows his mom, and he does, he knows she's already made up her mind about this.

"I said you could decide something reasonable."

Harry knows that's the end of it then. The end to his big plan and dream. Easily smoldered by his own mother.

Harry didn't even know when he lost control of his life, but he thought he'd gain some of the control back when he turned eighteen.

**_//Yours is the first face that I saw,_  
**

**_I think I was blind before I met you.//_ **

Fitz has never really liked small towns. Didn't really feel their charm or understand why someone would prefer them over the thrill of a big city. Maybe that was because she was biased though, since she had city life written all over her.

And though it had only been this last year that had caused her to start leaving the city life behind her, she still missed it immensely.

Now Fitz finds herself in a little cottage town known as Holmes Chapel. Her soon to be step-mother living here with her family.

It's not that she doesn't like her new family. They are really nice in fact and she gets on with her step-brother really well. Plus her dad is happy, so of course _she's_ happy. Fitz just didn't know it was possible to add even more kids into the family. She wondered if her dad was planning on creating his own basketball team or something, because that's what they had going on with all the kids that were spread amongst her dad and his fiancé.

Fitz and her family had only been back in Holmes Chapel a few days, but immediately she gets the urge to wander. She's always been a wanderer, ever since she was a kid. Growing up in the middle of a large family did that to a girl.

Sidewalks had become Fitzs favorite thing when she was younger. She'd just walk and walk down them, and one way or another she'd always find her way home. There was a sidewalk that always led home.

Nowadays, Fitz has a car though.

She drives around the little town, stopping to take some pictures with her trusty Polariod. Fitz doesn't really like that Polariods came back into trend, though she does appreciate that film is easier to find now.

After stopping at a nearby little park, she walks up the street in hopes of finding a place to get a bottle of water.

All she finds is a little bakery, one that at first she plans on walking past, but the smell of fresh bread is almost too intoxicating for her not to stop.

She steps inside and the smell of baked goods only intensifies. She doesn't really notice that there are a few elderly women working and standing by the counter, Fitz just rushes right up to the glass and stares in with hungry eyes.

As if on cue, Fitz feels her stomach grumble, making her note how she hasn't had dinner yet.

Fitz stares in, her eyes dotting back and forth through the various scones and croissants they have available. She doesn't notice the boy behind the counter. She doesn't notice Harry standing there with his lips pressed into a smile and his big floppy curls hanging on his forehead, even though he has a beanie on in attempt to control his fringe. Fitz isn't aware of his presence until he's clearing his throat and speaking to her.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Fitz draws her eyes off the pastries and stares at him with almost as interested eyes. Probably only because his eyes are a pretty green. In fact he's got the _prettiest_ green eyes she's ever seen.

"Oh uhhhh," Fitz mumbles, looking at the scones once more, wondering which flavor is the best, "what type of scone would you recommend?"

Fitz can't help but note how Harry's expression radiates joy when being asked this question. It's as if he enjoys discussing scone flavors and working in a bakery full of older women. But hey, maybe it was his thing. And it kind of was.

"Well, my personal favorite is the blueberry, but the orange cream is a seasonal best, ooh, and the cranberry ones are the freshest," Harry explains, pointing down to the various scones from the top of the glass.

Fitz makes it a point to look, but also watches him as well.

"I'll go with the blueberry one," she says on impulse.

"Excellent choice," he says and puts it in a little paper bag and starts typing on the cash register down the counter.

"Oh and a water bottle," Fitz says, remembering she's almost dying of thirst as she pulls one out of an ice box. She hands it over and Harry pushes some buttons on the register.

Fitz rummages through her purse for her wallet when he tells her the price, and she's hands him the exact amount.

"Would you like your receipt?"

"Sure, thanks," she says as he hands it over.

"Thank you, and have a nice day," Harry says.

"You too," Fitz says back a little stunned by his bright smile.

She leaves swiftly, wondering what's wrong with her for getting a bit light headed over the boyish cashier.

Fitz convinces herself it's harmless and goes to sit in her car with her feet up on the dash while she eats her scone, making sure to scavenge her shirt for any crumbs she drops.

About fifteen minutes later she ducks down in her seat when she spots the bakery boy walking down the street, away from the bakery with a small backpack on. She looks at her watch and figures that the bakery must close up at 6 o'clock and is that's the case, this strange boy is walking home. Fitz watches him, making sure she's low enough so she can't be spotted from across the street, and eventually he's out of view.

Fitz finally finishes her wandering and decides to head back to the Tomlinson household. Where her conjoined family has probably noticed she's gone missing, again.

**_//I don't know where I've been_ **

**_but I know where I want to go.//_ **

Harry feels bittersweet on Saturday when he's allowed to go play footie in the park with Louis and his friends. It's bittersweet of course because he gets the sense his mother only let him out because she still doesn't approve of going to Leeds next weekend.

He finds it pretty ironic she's still letting him hang out with Louis and the other guys though.

Harry doesn't let that stop him from having a good time though. He doesn't let the fact that he isn't too good at football stop him either.

"Harry mate, I thought you played club footie?" A little blonde headed kid named Niall asks as they fall on the grass and take a break after Louis makes another goal over the goalie. Whose name is Liam.

"No, never," Harry says, pouring his water into his mouth. Harry wonders where Niall even got that idea because though Harry really likes the sport, he doesn't really have a natural born talent or anything. That's kind of obvious. Really he's watched football games on the telly more times than he's played it.

"I tried to get him to though, remember I did," Louis says giving him a look.

"Yeah, yeah he did," Harry says with a little laugh.

"I think he did a proper job guarding today," Liam says, and Harry appreciates that, even though he knows Liam is still a better guard than him.

"And _you_ did a proper job kicking Niall too," Zayn says, pointing over to Niall where he pulls down his sock to reveal a large purple colored bruise. Apparently made from Liam's fleet.

"'ms alright," Niall says, shrugging it off. Until Louis reaches over and pokes his index finger to Niall's calf, making him gasp. This just earns a loud cackle from Louis and Harry's eyes bounce between the four lads.

Harry almost, _almost_ , gets the urge to tell Niall he can fix that. Louis even looks at him for a split second, giving him a look that Harry recognizes. Harry wants to tell Niall that he can have his bruise completely gone in about a minute flat. But he can't, and he knows that. Louis knows too. So Harry settles on trying not to look at Niall make faces full of pain when he rolls his sock back up. Harry just hates feeling that he can't do anything to help when he knows he can.

"Have you boys packed already? Cause Liam here has," Zayn says referring to next weekend, which Harry knew was to come up into conversation.

"Nope, not till the day before," Niall replies and Louis just nods in agreement.

Harry says not yet when Zayn turns his eyes on him, and all Harry can think about is how he hopes he can persuade his mother into letting him go to the festival with them.

Harry listens as the four of them chat about how they have a hotel to stay in already and a bunch of other details, and he just goes along with them and agrees on stuff.

"We have two rooms, cause I guess Louis' step-sister is coming as well, right?" Liam says and Louis nods.

"All of your step sisters?" Harry asks, recalling how Louis had explained there were even more kids being added to his family since his mother was engaged.

"There are only three of them, and a boy," Louis explains, "but only the middle girl is coming."

"Is it gonna be awkward, since she's the only girl amongst us lads?" Zayn asks.

"No no, she's chill, and since Li's sister is going, they'll just room together I guess," Louis explains.

The others chat about other sports, and eventually they all get up to head home. Liam drives Niall and Zayn home, while Louis and Harry opt for walking back.

Harry tries not to stare at the ground too much as he pretends he hasn't told Louis there's a chance he can't go, and Louis doesn't forget it either.

"What if I talk to your mum, do you think that'll help?" Louis asks as they walk home from the park and it's just the two of them and he asks Harry about how hopeful he is about being able to go. Harry says not very hopeful at all which makes Louis almost panic.

"Maybe, I mean-I don't know," Harry mumbles keeping his voice low.

"Does she really think you're just gonna sing for the entirety of Leeds or something?"

"I think it's more about the other lads, she thinks I'm gonna make my hair glow for them I guess," Harry groans and hits his water bottle against his leg as they walk.

"So it's trust issues, damn we can't really get around that Haz," Louis says with a little sigh.

"I'll think of something," Harry's quick to say.

"Well yeah, we _have_ to think of something Harry, you _have_ to be there," Louis says, bumming his arm into Harrys. Harry just nods and gulps, thinking of how disappointed they both will be if he can't go. So he just figures he'll have to give it another shot.

_**//I'd rather be working for a paycheck** _

_**than waiting to win the lottery.//** _

 

Harry thoroughly enjoys working at the bakery. Now more than ever because he still hasn't come up with a way to ask his mom again about his birthday plans, and being at the bakery means he doesn't have to deal with how awkward he feels dragging his feet around the house.

It's an escape for him. One that earns him some extra cash, which is always nice.

He's pretty busy changing up the display of jams and jellys in the corner, but he hears the little bell go off and sees a familiar girl walk in.

The same one from a few days ago who bought a blueberry scone and a water bottle. The same girl with fire red tips in her hair.

"Hi," he can't help but say. Harry's friendly with all the costumers, mostly because they were regulars. He's not sure if she qualifies as a regular though, since this is only the second time he's seen her.

Regardless, he figures he can still be nice.

"Hey," Fitz says back a little weirdly. She puts a smile on her face, trying to match his before he turns his back again and proceeds working.

Fitz walks around the bakery a bit more, noticing all the loaves of bread and bagels they have. She completely bypassed these items last time, due to her impulsive decision to salivate in front of the scones.

When Harry finishes up, he makes his way behind the counter to start clean up duty. He makes a note that this girl came in shortly before closing last time as well. Not that he's complaining or anything. But he feels the need to tell her that they don't have a full stock of anything at 5:40 in the evening.

"You guys are all out of scones?" Fitz says, utter disappointment laced in her voice when she finds there is not one single scone in the case.

Harry looks down at the empty case and sighs.

"I'm sorry, we're about to close, and once they're gone, they're gone," he tells her and Fitz just stands there with a large pout on her face. Fitz figures she might as well get something else, but she's not sure she's emotionally stable enough to move on.

"Bummer," she sighs and looks up at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeats meeting her eyes. Fitz looks at his nametag for a second and just shrugs and rubs her head contemplating how it's possible that this 'Harry' characters eyes are that green.

Fitz can't help it, she really can't help the staring, and it's enough for Harry to feel it. He breaks away to sweep the floor and waits for Fitz to say she'd like to get something. She doesn't necessarily do it in that order though.

"So Harry, does your grandma own this bakery or something?" Fitz finds herself asking. The reason _why_ she asks she really doesn't know.

Harry sets the broom by the sink and lets out a little laugh.

"Ummm, no," he says, shaking his head. He rubs his hands on his maroon apron and walks back over to the counter. He notices how she calls him by his name, and he wonders if it's appropriate to ask for her name. He wishes she could just be wearing a nametag like him, which would save him some trouble.

"So you just like elderly women and pastries?" Fitz tries again, giving him a really serious and concerned look. This makes Harry nearly giggle again.

"I mostly just like the scones," he throws back and Fitz's face contorts again in horror, "I'm kidding!"

Fitz rolls her eyes and stands a bit straighter. She definitely did not expect bakery boy to hold a candlestick to her flame when it came to sarcasm, and though his attempt was fettle, it was appreciated.

"Rubbing it in are ya?" she asks and he just shakes his head, tucking a curl that's gone astray back into his beanie.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he tells her and looks at the clock. Fitz does as well and notices it's going to be six o'clock in a few minutes now.

"I guess I'll just get one of those little heart shaped things, I _guessss_ ," Fitz says exaggeratedly.

Harry bags it up for her and hands it over as Fitz is pulling her wallet out. He shakes his head at her though and grins, "it's on the house."

Fitz doesn't even know what to do. This nice gesture really makes her heart feel warm, but she doesn't think Harry should know that. So she upturns her chin and stands there with highbrows.

"Oh, you think this gets you off the hook for the scones huh?" Fitz says and grabs the bag, "well it doesn't!"

"If you come again tomorrow, I promise I'll save a blueberry scone with your name on it," Harry tells her, resting his arms on the top of the display, watching as she backs up towards the door.

"Okay you better, you promise?" Fitz says, pointing at him, hoping he's a man of his word. The way he's dressing in pressed jeans and a nice sweater under his work apron makes her get the sense that he is.

"Yeah I just, what's your name?" Harry asks, swallowing his nerves. Fitz gasps a little, realizing how rude she was to not have introduced herself already. Fitz strives on being a decent person.

"It's Fitz."

Harry nods and repeats the name, "well it was nice to meet you Fitz."

"You too bakery boy," Fitz tells him, kind of saluting him as she walks out of the shop backwards.

Harry just smiles as continues to clean up the bakery.

_**//But I realize that I need you** _

_**And I wondered if I could come home.//** _

Since Fitz is hoping bakery boy is a man of his word, she intends to be a women of her word. So she shows up to the bakery at 5:30 the next evening and Harry smiles as soon as he sees her come in.

There's still a little old lady working when Fitz walks up to the display, but Harry walks over and says he'll help her.

Fitz smiles back and then gasps with a laugh when she sees one single scone left in the case with her name 'FITZ' written over the top in icing.

"Oh my gosh, you meant _literally_?!" Fitz says and Harry just shrugs and bags it for her.

"Hey, that's what happens when you show up early," he tells her making her let out a genuine chuckle.

"I suppose I have to pay for this one?" she asks when he walks over to the register.

"Sadly, yeah," he replies and she forks over her money.

Then Fitz finds herself wishing she would have showed up even earlier, because she ends up chats with Harry while he cleans up and she eats her special scone while sitting on a chair he insists she sits on from behind the counter.

Harry fills her in on the difference between jellys and jams as well as between multigrain and whole wheat. Harry is just a ball of information on grains and things you put on toast and Fitz is really actually impressed. Bread after all is one of her favorite foods.

She ends up waiting until he's closed up shop and has made sure the lady he works with gets picked up and Fitz just can't find the strength to leave yet.

Harry walks out of the store, not sure where Fitz has gone, but he finds her on the curb, her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Hey so uh, I'm just gonna be forward and ask if you'd like a ride?" Fitz blurts out, taking Harry a bit off guard. Well it takes both Fitz and Harry off guard, but mostly Harry. Fitz is already used to her lack of a filter and having no embarrassment what so ever.

Harry, who's not used to the forwardness, doesn't exactly know how to respond.

"Oh, no no, I can walk," he tells her stopping on the edge of the curb. Harry looks at her rocking on her feet and already knows she isn't going to let him just walk away. He gets the feeling she's persistent, and usually gets her way.

"Are you sure, cause my car is literally right over there," Fitz says, throwing her thumb to the right, sounding kind of bothered which makes Harry want to laugh.

It makes Harry want to accept her offer. He's rather fascinated by how direct she is. Direct is something he's never been.

"Alright, if you're sure," he finally tells her, tugging on his beanie.

"Great, okay!"

Fitz nearly sprints off and he follows her, sliding into her black jeep after she unlocks it manually.

"So you live far? I certainly hope not cause apparently you walk home in the evening," Fitz says, glancing over at him like she's unimpressed. Harry chews on the inside of his cheek.

"Not not too far, down Primwood," he tells her.

"Oh, I know where that is."

Harry nods in response and chooses to stay silent because he doesn't exactly know what to talk about with her. She's a stranger who offered to give him a ride home, and frankly Harry doesn't even want to think about the fact that she's a stranger. He doesn't even think he's ever been in a car being driven by someone other than his mother, Gemma, or Louis. He figures it's something that most soon-to-be eighteen year olds do all the time though, get rides from strangers.

"So, I'm new to town, but I assume you're a local, right?" Fitz asks, launching into conversation because she really hates when things are quiet. Quiet for Fitz equals awkward tension, and she's already awkward enough as it is.

"Yes I am."

"Cool, how long?"

"All my life," Harry says, giving her a glance to see she's looking at him more than she is the open road. Maybe she wasn't the best candidate for a lift home.

"Wow. You like it here?" she continues on. Both in the conversation and in driving.

"Yeah, yeah it's home."

Fitz looks at him for about the tenth time during this trip and wonders if he's even real. Perhaps she's creating this person in her mind, because she's never really heard a teenage guy talk so sweetly and with a soft little tone in his voice. Which is really noticeable in Harry's voice, since he sounds like molasses when he speaks.

"How old are you Harry?" Fitz just asks, out of the blue.

Harry folds his hands on his lap and replies, "seventeen, almost eighteen."

"Almost? Like how soon?"

"Next weekend."

"Wicked! Me myself I'm a sagitari-Oh! I _LOVE_ this song!!"

Harry jumps in his seat when she raises her voice and turns the volume up on the radio. After stopping a gasp in his throat, he realizes he actually recognizes the song.

"You know this?" Fitz asks when she spots his oxford tapping along with the song.

"I do yeah. They're supposed to be at Leeds next weekend-"

" _Ohmygosh_ , you're going to Leeds!?"

Harry opens his mouth to say yes, but then he remembers his chances of going to the festival has swindled down to the zero percentile.

" _Sorta_ , yeah."

"That's great, yeah my step-brother got a bunch of tickets, so I am too," Fitz gushes and Harry feels himself smiling, though he doesn't connect any dots that are available to him.

Fitz is smiling too. In fact she's content with smiling and asking Harry what house is his when she turns on his road.

"Well thank you, for the ride," Harry says, opening his door to exit.

"No problem at all, I'll see ya around, like maybe at Leeds," Fitz tells him with a casual shrug.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry nods after closing her door.

" _Bye_ , Harry."

"Bye, Fitz."

_**//Besides maybe this time is different** _

_**I mean I really think you like me.//** _

Harry's birthday is fast approaching, and he ends up finding out Gemma can't be home till late on Saturday because she has an exam she has to take that morning, and at first Harry's bummed, but it sort of works into his plans. So he figures maybe it happened for a reason. But these days he's just been full of unresolved suspense. Then he gets a surprise.

Harry walks home from work one evening just like usual and finds a little package outside the gate of his house. One his mother wouldn't have been able to see since she drives up on the side. He picks it up and is so curious to find out who it's from so he rips it open and goes straight for a note folded in half.

**_'I made you a mixed CD cause you seem like a cool guy' Enjoy! P.S. These are all songs from artists we'll hear at Leeds.-FITZ :)_ **

Harry's smiling before he even gets to finish reading, because he sees her name and it just evokes a smile from him. He folds the note back in half neatly, and looks at the CD. It says 'For you bakery boy'.

Harry listens to the CD on repeat all night.

**_//And you said "this is the first day of my life_ **

**_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you.//_ **

"It's just a little hang out. We're gonna be playing some video games and stuff," Louis explains to his step-sister when she asks what he's gonna be doing in the den this evening. Usually Louis wouldn't bother explaining his plans with the lads to any of his family members, but he quite likes Fitz. He can tell they are a lot alike.

"Oh I see," Fitz nods, wondering what she should do for the evening.

"Hey, you'll be able to meet the rest of the lads that are going to Leeds with us," Louis says, grinning wide and Fitz refrains from rolling her eyes. It's not that she's not excited for the approaching weekend, because of course she is. She just didn't know how awkward it was going to be since she was the only girl going with her step brother and his friends to a music festival. She honestly just planned on using them as a ride and for room and board, and then she planned on roaming around on her own. It was just what Fitz did. She roamed.

"You'll get to meet my mate Harry," Louis says and Fitz looks from the telly over to him.

"Harry?" she asks, her mind spinning. But she doesn't even know why. Of course on instinct she's forced to put this Harry together with bakery boy Harry, but really she dosesn't even know if it's the same person, and most likely it's not. It must be just a coincidence they have the same name. Harry was a popular name anyways.

"Yeah, remember I mentioned him before?"

Fitz nods, because of course _now_ she would remember him mentioning his best bro Harry, but at that time she was picturing some kid Louis' age, not the boy with big green eyes and a timid smile.

But regardless, Fitz knows she just needs to remain calm.

"Grand, alright, I'll hang around then," she concludes and pops down on the recliner.

"Where else were you gonna go?" Louis teases her, because he seems to be the only one aware that she's always sneaking off.

"Places."

"You're always wandering, aren't ya?" Louis asks, and the doorbell rings. "I'll go get that," he says and jogs out of the room.

Fitz freezes, wondering what the heck she should do. Where should she be when Louis' friends walk in, and how can she find out who this Harry person is without him knowing. Fitz darts out of the den and into the kitchen and decides on just staying in there until she knows the guys are back in the room.

She hears loud conversing eventually coming from the den and wonders if she should barge in and demand to be introduced or wait till they are already playing so she can casually be induced.

She chooses the latter. She grabs a water from the fridge and goes into the hallway and collides with a body that rounds the corner just as she does. Fitz recognizes those eyes immediately. And for once his hair is free of a beanie.

"Fitz?!" Harry gasps, shoving his hair from his face in order to make sure he's using his eyes correctly. He stammers to a stop and his eyes go wide and so do hers but more so because she can't believe what a small world this is.

"Harry?!" she shouts back.

"What are you-your, _you're_ Louis' step sister?" Harry whispers loudly, like it's a secret or something. But it kind of is. He doesn't know if it'll be weird once Louis knows that they already know each other. Fitz is kind of thinking about the same thing.

"And you're friends with Louis," Fitz says, having already connected things, after nodding in response to Harry's words, "a friend who is going to Leeds with us."

Harry doesn't quite know why, but this changes everything. Completely everything that had to do with Louis and his plans, and once his brain starts piecing things together, his mind is literally blown.

Fitz and Harry are still kind of in shock when the doorbell rings again and Louis comes out of the den with Niall in tow.

"Oh hey, Harry this is my step sister to be, Fitz. Fitz, Harry," Louis says gesturing between the two of them.

"Yeah...yeah we've met," Fitz blurts out, taking Harry even more by surprise. He doesn't know if she should have just announced that to the world. The way Louis is looking at them both confirms to Harry that Fitz probably should not have announced that to the world. But Fitz doesn't even mind the weird staring.

"In the bakery," Harry tries to say quickly, but he stutters instead.

Louis nods and there's a knock on the door. He goes to open it to reveal Liam and Zayn.

Niall's still standing there awkwardly though. He acknowledges Fitz and then Zayn and Liam introduce themselves and then they all get taken to the next room and somehow Harry's able to not stare at Fitz. He's not sure if he should engage her in conversation, or pretend they hardly know each other’s names, or what. He doesn't really know how much he wants Louis to gather from their interactions.

Fitz pretty much has the opposite thought process because she doesn't mind what any of the guys here think about her and Harry. So she spends the night chatting to him to add to all her previous knowledge she has of him.

The whole evening, Harry's in pure bliss, and he neglects the video games and instead spends most of his time chatting with Fitz about music and scones. He doesn't even care if the boys are looking at them weird, because he is extremely ecstatic about Leeds.

_**//And so I thought I'd let you know** _

_**that there things take forever** _

_**I especially am slow.//** _

Harry's mind has been all about Leeds the next few days and he is driving himself mad thinking of a plan to tell his mom she should just let him go.

It's pretty sad, but the only reasonable thing he can think of, is to lie. And Harry isn't even a liar. He doesn't like the feeling of lying and has never been good at it. But that's how desperate he is and that's what this has come down to.

"You sure bout this? You've thought this through?" Louis asks as Harry and him sit outside in his backyard, and Harry's been trying to play guitar for the last half hour, but he's so distracted trying to come up with a plan with Louis' help. Who isn't offering much help.

"I am sure and I thought you'd approve of lying," Harry states, making Louis' jaw drop.

"Harry my friend, I am the master of lying. I just don't want to get on your mums bad side. Ya know, if she were to find out I was in on it, she'd probably end up hating me."

Harry knows this is true. His mother does trust Louis, and if she were to find out it would definitely break that trust. So Harry figures his mum just can't find out at any cost.

"We'll just all pretend that you didn't know a thing, it'll be all my fault if she finds out," Harry says and Louis just sighs, picking at pieces of grass like he's searching for something.

"If you say so," he says and Harry lays back to play the guitar with his eyes closed.

He plays a few chords of some song he heard the other day, letting his thoughts just float off. But though Harry can get his mind off things for a bit, Louis pulls them right back up to another pressing subject.

"So you and Emily kind of hit it off," he says and Harry's eyes whip open.

"Ummm, yeah, I know her as Fitz though."

Harry shuts his eyes again and pretends they are just making casual talk. Though he knows there's nothing casual about this. And most likely Louis knows as well and that's why he's brought this subject up.

"So you met her in the bakery, did ya?"

"Yeah, why had you never mentioned your step-sister much before? You guys seem pretty cool towards each other?" Harry asks back, sitting up so he can look at Louis, who's still picking at the grass.

"So you're saying if I hated her I wouldn't have mentioned her at all?" Louis infers, making Harry just shrug.

"I guess."

"Well we got along, so I didn't really think to mention her. If we hated each other I would have more to talk about I'm sure."

Harry guesses that makes sense, but still. Louis had known this girl for half a year already, and had seen her multiple times in between, but Harry couldn't recall any significant memories that would have been vital in realizing the customer in the bakery was also Louis' step-sister. Then again, Louis had been referring to Fitz as Emily, so that just added more confusion to Harry's memory.

"Oh, okay," Harry says and a few seconds later the back door opens up and his mom tells him that's she's back from the store.

Louis and Harry wave at her and then Harry feels all crummy all over again.

"So you're gonna tell her your plan tonight?" Louis asks him.

"Yeah, I really don't have much more time."

Louis bids him farewell and good luck before heading home and Harry waits till dinner to suppose his plan. He waits till his mom is gonna leave on a date before suggesting that Harry would rather just spend the day and night at Louis' house on Friday, and then hang out with the lads the following morning. Then Louis would give him a ride home in the afternoon where he would spend time with his family.

Perhaps it was luck, or just a great time to ask his mother, because somehow or another his mother believes him. And he feels absolutely terrible, but it just has to be done.

So the real plan is that they will drive to Leeds and attend some of the concerts that evening, then stay the night in the hotel and see the morning concerts. Harry doesn't really know how long it'll take his mother to realize he didn't end up staying in Holmes Chapel, but he's prepared to take things one step at a time.

So sure enough he finds himself being dropped off at Louis' with an overnight bag and a bundle of nerves, and after waiting for Zayn to show up, which sets them all back about fifteen minutes, they all pile into Louis' moms van and make the hour or so trip to Leeds.

"And you wanted to take the jeep," Louis says to Fitz with a laugh after Liam and Niall complain about being sat in the very back.

"We could have fit...without luggage," Fitz mumbles off, slouching in her seat, which is in the middle passenger seat. More importantly, which is beside Harry.

Harry hadn't picked the seating chart, it just kind of worked out like this. It kind of helped though that Fitz could pull her own weight around the guys though. She had suggested the seats and everyone had agreed.

Harry's trying to keep his cool though, mostly because he doesn't want anyone to know the feat he is currently pulling off. He doesn't want them to know this is the craziest thing he's ever done, pretty much in his entire life. They would think of him completely different if they were to know of his secret. And he wasn't even talking about his glowing hair.

It's kind of hard to hide how excited he is though. All he can talk about are the bands they want to see as they figure out how to attend the maximum amount of concerts, since more than one are going on at once.

He's also trying to not only engage Fitz in conversation the whole ride there, but this task is not so easy, since Fitz is holding him tied up in a Q&A during the car ride. She kind of ties everybody in one though, as she ignites a round of twenty questions that ends up being more like fifty questions a piece. But Harry doesn't mind, because he ends up finding out her favorite color and movie, as well as the other's boys.

"The first concert isn't until six o'clock I believe," Louis says and scrounges around in the middle counsel for what Fitz figures is the concert line-up. Zayn finds it tucked underneath the top visor.

"Are we eating before then or after? or both?" Niall asks, popping his head over the head rest.

Fitz is wondering as well, cause she's hungry, but the others just ignore him. So Fitz is just forced to ignore her stomach.

"Well since this is Harry's birthday weekend, _he_ should decide where to eat," Niall tries again as Liam and Zayn discuss something about which stage they want to get in line for first. Then Louis shouts that they should have sat closer.

"So is this your birthday present, to yourself?" Fitz asks Harry and he just shrugs.

"Suppose so yeah, it's my next twenty birthday presents too."

Fitz laughs and then crosses her legs, kind of wishing it was only her and Harry on this ride. Which is crazy, since she just met this guy. He could be a mad man for all she knew. It was always the quiet and timid ones you had to look out for.

Eventually they reach Leeds and Niall sprints out of the car shouting something about how he has to take a piss.

"I haven't even gotten the keys...ughh," Louis groans and hurries towards the hotel lobby, "start unloading, yeah?" He tosses Zayn the keys from nearly over his shoulder, and the four remainders start unpacking the back of the van. Fitz makes sure to get a hand in to grab things, so they don't just let her stand there.

"What the hell is this, a grill?" Liam says, pulling the bags out to reveal a small, out of place portable grill, "did Niall bring this?"

"Think it was already there Li, chill," Zayn says and holds a bag up to him to carry up.

They all grab the bags that are theirs, but there are still a few more left. Fitz watches them start to walk away and says, "I'll wait here for Louis to get back, Harry can you help me get the stuff out of the front?"

It doesn't take much for Harry to turn back around and over to her. He hardly glances back at Liam and Zayn and instead sets the things down in his arms to assist Fitz.

They get some blankets out of the middle and Harry catches Fitz looking at him.

"What?" he asks quietly and she just laughs.

"You're excited, aren't you?" she asks him and Harry can't even rid the smile from his face. Fitz has caught him smiling the whole trip practically, and every time he spoke of the music and songs they would hear, she could just tell attending these concerts was something Harry had dreamed about.

"Very much yes," Harry nearly gushes, "you're not?"

"Oh I am. But it's different for you, since it's your birthday tomorrow."

Harry agrees it is different, a good different of course. He's really been waiting for this day for months. It was all he had been able to think about, and the fact that he was gonna pull it off was exhilarating on it's own that. And really, he just wants it to be this evening already so that they can be on their way to the concerts.

"Do you want anything else to happen on your birthday? Like for the first time?" Fitz asks him and Harry just tilts his head a bit and thinks. "Like eat a whole pizza or chocolate cake or something?" Fitz adds on, and though Harry chuckles a little bit, there is something he had wanted to try tonight.

"Uh, there's something yeah," he says, not looking at her. Harry's embarrassed and somehow he thinks she won't get the hint, but he's wrong.

"What is it?" Fitz asks, leaning against the car.

"You're gonna laugh," Harry says, glancing at her as he bits his lip and tugs at the curls that have escaped out of the back of his beanie.

"Try me," Fitz says, crossing her arms.

One more glance at her makes Harry spill his guts, "I want to drink, like alcohol."

"Oh, as in, you've never had a drink before?"

"Well no, I've been underage so..."

Fitz chews on her lip and can't even believe it's possible that there is a seventeen year old, soon to be eighteen year old boy, who hasn't tried alcohol before.

"So you're saying you want to get drunk?" Fitz asks him, and his eyes go big, nearly the size of saucers. In fact she's never seen such big green eyes before.

"Um, erm, I'm saying I wouldn't mind," Harry tries again, not even sure if he's capable of explaining things to this girl. She's just so different. So intimidating and free and everything Harry's wanted a chance at. Her exuberance was contagious.

"We can arrange that, maybe."

"I mean I don't want to get wasted," Harry's quick to add in, because the look on her face makes him weary for about half a second.

"Course not, you've gotten hold on to some of your humility," Fitz says and he nods.

Fitz goes back around to the back and sits in the opened trunk, letting her feet dangle as they wait for the others to come back.

"You've led a sheltered life, haven't you Harry?" Fitz asks when Harry comes to lean beside her.

Harry doesn't even know where to start. He is the definition of a sheltered life. Half of his life was spent up in his bedroom, looking out the window at all the neighborhood kids playing. And sure it was all for a good reason. Even now just looking back though, he felt his mother had gone a bit overboard on him.

"Yeah," he nods, playing with his sleeve. Harry knows it's much more than just a _yeah_ , but he wouldn't even know where to start in explaining things to her.

Fitz decides to just leave things at that, and even though she really wants to know more about Harry's story, she's not sure he's going to let her in that easily.

Finally the other four lads come down to grab the other bags and they all make their way up to the hotel room. Fitz calls the restroom next.

"When is your sister getting here Liam?" Zayn asks once inside.

"Think she's already here, she just won't be in the hotel till tonight," Liam asks.

"So what room is ours then?" Niall asks.

"I just call the couch, alright?" Harry says before they start claiming beds and all that.

"This room idiot, the other only has one bed," Louis says and Fitz comes in the room with a dress on.

"Dressing to impress are we sis?" Louis says with an impressed chuckle.

"Fuck off," Fitz replies and Harry tries not to let it be noticeable that his eyes were looking her up and down, but only for a second. And only because he's never even seen her in a dress, or with lipstick on. The red on his lips matches the red in her hair, and Harry really likes it.

"So you wanna get something to eat and then walk around aimlessly at the festival, or vice versa?" Louis asks Harry, snapping him awake.

"We can just eat at the festival, can't we?" Harry asks, cause he really doesn't want them to go our of their way. Plus he just wants to get to the concert grounds already.

So they all decide to walk the mile or so to the festival because they know parking is going to be horrid, so they all plan on getting cabs back to the hotel tonight.

Once inside the gates, they get hot dogs and nachos and other festival food items.

They listen to some of the opening acts and then Zayn and Liam decide to go to one of the smaller stages where some up incoming rap artist is performing. So they split up but Harry doesn't mind cause he secretly asks if he can hang out with Fitz, and she tells him of course he can.

That on top of the fact that he cannot even believe he is here makes him feel like he's floating on a cloud.

Even with all the people and the huge crowd, Harry is smiling and doesn't mind when Fitz grabs his hand a few times to make sure they don't separate. He forgets that Niall and Louis are somewhere ahead of them leading the way. He forgets everything except for how happy he is. He forgets everything except that he can't stop smiling.

They push and shove their way to a pretty good spot in the crowd and the main concerts starts soon and then Harry is just another face in the crowd, but it's amazing. Fitz keeps bumping into him when one of her favorite songs comes on, making him giver her his eyes. Fitz doesn't want to admit it, but she'd choose watching the way his eyes light up over watching the concerts.

Harry really doesn't think his night could get any better. He's still breathing heavy from all the shouting and singing along and flailing of his arms he's been doing all night. All of a sudden he feels the chilly air as the crowd's hot breathing begins to dissipate and he turns to find that only Fitz is still there beside him. Even with her hair a bit frizzy from all the jumping she had been doing, Harry thinks she's the prettiest girl here.

Fitz has been well aware that it was just her and Harry standing there, after the crowd started pushing and they got separated. She looks over Harry to see Louis and Niall come bounding over.

"There you guys are, we got a bit separated," Louis says.

"Let's go get some drinks, yeah?" NIall says and sure enough they find one of the booths set up for alcohol. They quickly run into the problem that Harry isn't yet eighteen, making it impossible to get him a drink since they want to see his ID.

"I don't even have an ID," Harry tells Fitz as they walk down the street where she claims she's been to a place before that doesn't card people.

"You don't? You don't even have a drivers permit, do you?" Fitz asks in shock. Harry just shakes his head making Fitz feel helpless. Harry really was just an innocent little thing and that made her feel for him. Though Fitz had kind of had the opposite experience growing up that Harry did, she wishes she could relate.

She just rubs his shoulder and leads the way into a little whole in the wall pub down the block. And even though it's small it is packed to the brim. Full of young adults fitting into the whole concert going scene.

"How'd you even know about this place?" Niall asks in amazement.

"I've just been here before," Fitz says back, making Harry wonder where else she's been. Cause Fitz just seems like a person who has been a lot of places. Seen a lot of things.

NIall doesn't push any further, though Harry was secretly hoping he would, and instead he goes over to the bar and comes back with four beers.

"Beer, _really_ mate? This is Harry's first drink and you bring him _beer_?" Louis shouts, slapping a hand on the table, making Harry jump.

"It's fine," Harry says quietly when Niall yells back.

"Heyy, it's quality beer, it's not even light!"

Fitz just smacks Niall's arm, like they've known each other for years, and she hands Harry his beer and they all raise a toast and taste their drinks. Harry doesn't really know what to expect of the taste, but it's rather, good.

"Not bad," he comments, making Louis chuckle.

Harry's content sitting there, listening to them speak like they've all grown up as best friends. He knows this is normal. This is what friends usually do and how they act, but even though he knows he's missed out on some experiences like this before, he doesn't regret much. He doesn't regret anything when he watches Niall laugh really loud, nearly spilling over his drink. Or when Louis rolls his eyes for about the seventeenth time in a row after Fitz says her and Harry had a better view of the stage. And especially not when Fitz keeps brushing his hand to get his attention, which is ironic, because she's pretty much had his attention all night.

This whole thing was a new experience for Harry. He had never felt so alive before. All he could wish was that this night would never end.

But it nearly does. The party is broken up when Louis gets a call from Liam saying that Zayn's in a bind.

"What do you mean he's in a bind?" Louis yells back to Liam, and then proceeds to say he can't hear him and for him to talk louder.

"Oh GAWD!" he shouts and ends the call.

"What the hell is wrong?" Fitz asks as Louis downs the rest of his beer and jumps out of his seat.

"Just c'mon," he shouts and they rush out and further up the street, away from the festival. Harry just follows quickly as anxiety begins to spread through him.

Niall bursts in first and Fitz eyes go wide when she finds Zayn and some much larger broad with blonde hair sizing each other up off in the corner. Liam's on the side trying to talk to Zayn, but he doesn't seem to be listening.

" _Shit_ ," Louis says under his breath and walks over. Niall follows behind in Louis' shadows, but Harry does move from the front of the bar until he sees Fitz barging over like she's gonna throw the first punch.

Harry runs over when he hears Zayn and the guy arguing pretty loudly.

"Zayn man, c'mon," Louis says and Zayn only glances at him for a second. The other guy notices though and turns to look at him.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU?!"

Louis takes a step back with his arms up as if he doesn't mean any harm and Liam is throwing his arms in the air as if Louis has done the worst thing in the world. Niall's standing there with his mouth open, but it's Fitz' next action that make Harry wanna scream.

"No who the hell are YOU?" Fitz shouts, popping up between the guy and Louis.

The other guy's eyes bulge and he looks around as if everyone here is on fire, but he looks at Fitz as if she's growing three heads.

"What!?" he asks in disbelief.

"No one wants any trouble man, Zayn..c'mon!" Louis tries again, as if to get the blondes attention off Fitz.

Fitz changes spots and goes to stand beside Liam instead, listening as Liam says that the bartender called the police, but Zayn hasn't stopped arguing.

The blonde turns back to Zayn and steps even closer, allowing only a second to go by before Fitz grabs his shoulder and he swings back, colliding with the table. Drinks fly onto the floor and the chairs crash to the ground and Fitz steps back as Harry jumps into action, shoving the guy away from her and Zayn.

"Don't touch her," he says, raising his voice. The blonde sets his sights on Harry and makes a move just as the front door opens and the police rush in, screaming for everyone not to move. The exact opposite happens though.

Harry watches every single person in the room make a run for an exit. He barely comprehends what happens until he finds Fitz pulling him out of a back door that leads to an alley. He tries to take deep breaths as they run through the darkened back alley and onto a street, turning back another way when they spot a police car up ahead.

Harry feels like he's just run a marathon when he bends over to clutch the tops of his thighs as they hide behind the shrubbery of someone's house. When he has the strength, he turns to look at Fitz who stares at him with wild eyes and then explodes. Her laughter erupts into the air like a sonic boom, making Harry panic all over again. On impulse he reaches out, putting more of his weight out than he wants. He ends up stumbling on his feet and so does Fitz. She throws her hand out to grab something and hits the brick wall behind her. Fitz falls to the ground on her bum and Harry falls beside her and this time he lets out a laugh.

Fitz is still chuckling softly, but Harry realizes she's also holding her hand with her opposite thumb pressing into her palm.

"Wh-are you hurt Fitz?" he asks, bending over to see her hand. Fitz pulls away and just shrugs.

"It's a little cut, no big deal," she claims and tries to get to her feet with one hand. Harry stops her and grabs her arm to pull her injured hand towards him.

Finally Fitz lets him and Harry sees a vertical cut in the center of her palm, caused from her scrapping a sharp edge on the brick wall.

"It's fine Harry it's-"

Harry shushes her softly and holds her hand with her palm up.

"Fitz, you have to trust me, okay?"

Fitz looks at with confusion so Harry just sighs and removes his beanie. He brings her hand to his hair with a bit difficulty, as Fitz is trying to pull away.

"Just...don't freak out," Harry says even though Fitz already looks on the verge of running away from him.

Harry lays her hand gently on his curls and closes his eyes before he sings that familiar little hum he used to when he was a kid. He hasn't sung it in nearly half a year, but he knows it by heart. He also knows even though he can't directly see his hair, that's it has already started to glow, from the roots to the tips. He looks down most of the song, and then finishes to see Fitz who has eyes bigger than the full moon.

He removes her hand from his head and sees her palm is free of a cut or even a scar. It's as if nothing was ever there but her palm lines. Fitz can feel a scream bubbling up inside her mouth. She feels it make it's way from her throat to the tip of her tongue before Harry grabs her shoulder.

"Don't freak out, _please_ ," he seems to remind her and she just lets out a breath, breathing hard.

"How did you? What the _hell_ was _that_?!" Fitz says in a loud whisper.

Harry sighs and pushes his beanie back on his head.

"I um, I've just been able to always do it," he explains poorly, and it doesn't make Fitz feel even better because she still feels all this is crazy.

" _Always_?"

Harry nods and Fitz finds herself realizing something, "What, are you a _wizard_ Harry?" Fitz says, whispering with even wider eyes this time.

Harry actually lets out a laugh at that.

"No no, that's my only talent," he reassures her and gets to his feet.

Fitz blows a raspberry and examines her hand in utter disbelief.

"Well it's a hell of a talent," she says, feeling her palm with her other hand, "a crazy one though."

Harry just plays with the dirt under his shoe and nods.

When Fitz looks up at Harry, he's standing there like a shy little school boy again. Fitz can't help but wonder what else there is to know about Harry, and all she knows is she wants to know everything.

Eventually Fitz gets to her feet as well, and her sights are still set on Harry.

She takes a step towards him and grabs his arm, down by the sleeve. He watches as she pulls his sleeve up, exposing his watch so both of them can see it. She presses the button that lights up the screen and Harry realizes it's a little past midnight, meaning, it's already his twentieth birthday.

Fitz had been suspecting this.

This time Fitz acts on impulse. She grabs Harry by the collar, her hands pulling the scruffs of his shirts into her grip before pressing her lips onto his. Harry's feels every nerve in his body ignite, and feels his heart nearly burst from his chest.

His eyes stay shut for much longer than they should. In fact when he does open them again, he finds Fitz standing there struggling to both smile and chew on her bottom lip at the same time.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she says softly, and Harry stares at her really wishing she'd kiss him again.

Harry stares at her with shock, because some how’s he's managed to expose his deepest darkest secret to Fitz _and_ get his first kiss from her. This girl was even more unique than Harry was.

So Fitz just grabs his hand and pulls him onto the sidewalk and somehow they manage to find a cab and a store on the corner that's open this late.

Harry just goes along as Fitz comes out with a large bottle of vodka she purchased. Him and her walk back to the hotel room, the one that was supposed to be for Fitz and Liam's sister to share.

"I thought his sister would be here by now," Harry mumbles, more to himself as they enter the room.

"He told me she's not," Fitz says, locking the door after Harry enters, "she's staying with friends."

Harry nods and looks around the room, wondering what to do next. He's assuming Fitz wants them to drink some more, but the way she's looking at him has him a bit nervous.

Fitz just rolls her eyes at him and goes to the restroom to search for some cups.

"Guess we're gonna have to take shots from the bottle, there aren't any cups," she informs him and Harry nods, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

Fitz proceeds to sit down by him and takes her shoes off, getting comfy. Harry gets the hint and does the same, pulling his jacket off. He's handed the newly opened bottle as soon as he looks over at her.

"This is gonna taste different than that beer," Fitz warns him and sure enough, the liquid burns down Harry's throat, making him cough.

"So is this more the life for you, concerts, bar fights, living _la vida loca_?" Fitz asks him when he hands her back the bottle.

"As opposed to Holmes Chapel you mean?"

"Correct," Fitz says, taking a drink that makes her face scrunch up, just like Harry's. This makes Harry feel a bit better.

"Is there a mix of both perhaps?" Harry says, because he doesn't exactly want to commit to one city or the other.

"Perhaps," Fitz shrugs and holds the bottle out to him again.

She lets things get silent before deciding to ask Harry about his 'talent'.

"So your hair has been able to glow since you were young?"

Harry just nods, "yeah."

Fitz watches him chew on his lip, but she doesn't need Harry to tell her anything else for her to start connecting dots. Things make sense now as to why Harry's grown up living a sheltered life. It was a natural instinct for a mother to protect her kids. Fitz could easily see his mother doing that.

"That's why you've, never gotten out much, huh?" she asks him anyways, wanting him to know she gets it now.

Harry nods once more and takes a bigger gulp of the drink than before.

Fitz knows them getting drunk probably isn't the best way to solve the rollercoaster of things they had went through already tonight. But she can't exactly stop herself, or him.

After a few back and forths with the bottle, Harry finds things becoming a lot funnier. They keep the questions flowing between them and they ignore the calls and texts they get from the other boys. Well Harry texts Louis, saying they are fine but other than that he dismisses his phone.

"You've lived in Amsterdam as well?" Harry asks after Fitz gives him a short list of all the places she visited and lived. Fitz had a rather impressive travel list but it usually hadn't been her choice. Moving was a result of her parents’ divorce when she was younger. Her and her siblings would get tossed between their two parent’s homes, and even when they ended up staying with their dad more often, his job for a while required him to move around a lot.

Harry is completely fine listening to her talk. In fact he wishes she could just talk the night away and not mind that he didn't want to speak himself. Fitz makes sure the talking is equally divided though.

Throughout the night, Fitz keeps making him laugh and she's feeling pretty good herself. Harry mostly just feels really relaxed.

"Should we save some?" Fitz asks, finally putting the lid back on the glass bottle. Harry doesn't know what they'd save it for, but he just waves his hand in agreement and lays back on the bed.

"I had never had liquor before," he says out loud as if Fitz didn't know. Even just those words make him laugh and he feels the bed move as Fitz lays down next to him.

"I know."

"You know what else?"

Fitz just gives him a confused look when he glances at her before speaking, "I had never been kissed."

Fitz's eyes grow wide and she hopes Harry doesn't see her face, but he's too busy staring up at the ceiling, trying to control his chuckles.

" _I,_ was your first kiss?" she asks him just as a confirmation.

"Mhm," he mumbles, and turns his head to look at her.

He's wearing a soft smile and Fitz can't even stop the urge to lean over and kiss him once more. So she does.

She turns over onto her stomach, resting on her elbows as she leans down to connect their lips. There's much more feeling this time. Harry reacts when her lips start moving against his. He wraps an arm around her just as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly.

Harry loses track of time. All time flies out the window at the feeling of her kiss. Harry would have been dumb to deny thinking of Fitz romantically. But he feels it is a long stretch. He allows himself to kiss her back with every fiber of his being and lets his arms pull her against him like he never wants her to go. And really he doesn't.

Fitz kisses up his jaw and neck, -tender and slow kisses, making Harry feel there isn't anyone else on the earth besides the two of them.

Very slowly, Fitz presses a hand up his shirt, pulling it up and Harry lets her pull it off him.

"Are you okay with this Harry?" Fitz asks against his neck.

Harry chews his lip and takes in a breath before Fitz rests her eyes on him, resting a hand on his bare chest.

Harry doesn't even know what to say. He doesn't know how to prove that he is one hundred percent okay with this. He doesn't know what would make her believe him. But he would spend the night trying to prove himself.

"Yes," Harry mumbles back, taking the chance to grab onto her hips like he never wants to let go. And he hardly does, but Fitz doesn't mind at all.

In fact Fitz doesn't mind having to show him how to move or what to do next. She guides him and brings his hands where they should be. She doesn't mind holding the reins as Harry finally gets the hang of things.

And so they spend the early hours of his birthday twisting and turning under the sheets. Harry doesn't have a fear or concern in the world and he's really not sure what the cause of that is. He suspects the alcohol running through his bloodstream is a result, but the feeling of Fitz's body on his if even more electrifying.

It's a euphoria he's never had before. He wonders if he could get high off of Fitz alone. And Fitz is thinking the same thing about him.

_**//And I thought it was strange you said everything changed** _

_**you felt as if you'd just woke up.//** _

Harry has no way of explaining things to Louis and the guys the next morning. Fitz comes up with some elaborate story about how they got drunk and passed out in the other room after they couldn't remember which one the boys were in. She ignores the unconvinced look on Louis' face and they decide to head back early because Harry's having a difficult time dealing with his impeding hangover.

Somehow Harry makes it home and his mom greets him with a party with his family. He ends up having to put on a smile and hug everyone and his mother doesn't even seem to suspect that he wasn't over at Louis' for the night.

Even as Harry spends a good rest of the day with his family and reminiscing on the day before, he can't stop thinking about Fitz.

They exchange numbers and text here and there during the rest of the weekend, and Harry can't even think of her without blushing. He's just wondering if he's all she can think about as well. If so, he's really wondering how they can become something more than new friends.

Monday rolls around and Harry has the late shift at the bakery again. He's had a smile on his face the whole afternoon and he nearly combusts with happiness when he sees Fitz walk into the bakery right before closing. Just like she did in those first few days.

"Hey you," Harry says, spotting her from across the counter.

"Heyy," Fitz says and rocks on her feet wondering if she should advance or just stay there standing awkwardly. Harry seems to notice her debating things in her mind.

"What's up?" he asks.

Fitz doesn't respond quickly. She doesn't even feel like responding at all. She wishes she could just see Harry and hug him before she has to leave.

Harry comes around the counter and sets his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to break her silence.

"Harry, I came to tell you that um..."Fitz starts to say and Harry's shoulders drop.

"Whaaat do you mean?" Harry asks.

"Well my sisters and I are going to stay with my mom in Oxford for a little while," Fitz just says all at once. She doesn't get a chance to explain things or say how she doesn't want to go. She doesn't get a chance to say anything else before she looks at Harry and realizes he looks utterly defeated.

Harry can't even believe a word Fitz is saying. Usually Harry is a really understanding person, but he feels infuriated. He feels angry that Fitz would do this to him.

"You're leaving?" Harry asks, anger seeping into his voice, taking Fitz by surprise.

"Yeah, but-"

"Was, was this your plan all along?" Harry asks loudly, making Fitz confused all of a sudden, "to just hook up with me and then get out of town?!"

Fitz's mouth drops open and she's rendered speechless. How could Harry even say that?

"No Harry, it's my families fault and-"

"I can't believe I was this stupid!"

Fitz gasps and stares at Harry with wide eyes, not knowing what to say to him. He seemed to be pretty convinced of what he was claiming she had planned. But it was entirely false.

"I thought you carried about me," Harry says, his voice dropping now as he shakes his head and tries to stop his hands from shaking as well.

"Harry, I DO care about you!" Fitz says, taking the opportunity to overpower his voice.

Harry looks at her with open eyes for half a second before he turns away from her, wishing she's just leave already.

"Just go Fitz, just forget about me already," he almost whispers pretending to be occupied with boxing the left over bread loaves. But Fitz hears him clearly.

Now Fitz is defeated. She wants to explain things to Harry, but he doesn't seem to want to listen. Her fear is that she'll makes things worse. If that's even possible.

So she leaves.

She drags her feet out the door and pretends she doesn't feel tears in her eyes as she walks to her car. Sure she should have handled this whole situation in a better way. But Fitz hadn't expected Harry hating her for something that was out of her control.

_**//Remember the time you drove all night** _

_**just to meet me in the morning.//** _

Harry's family senses things are off with him that same night when he comes home from the bakery and locks himself in his room. But even a week later, he's still in a weird funk. He goes through a period of feeling mad. Mad at Fitz and also himself. Then he realizes he just misses her. Which is crazy seeing how he had only known Fitz for less than a week, yet she had still managed to have made such a huge impact in his life.

Harry doesn't even care if Louis sort of knows his weird mood is because of Fitz. Harry knows Louis's smart enough to see the coincidence between Harry acting irritable and Fitz leaving isn't a coincidence at all. But frankly he doesn't care.

He doesn't care what anyone thinks, because known of their thoughts or feelings could change his own.

The following Friday, Harry decides to close up the bakery a bit early, since it's been a slow evening due to the stormy weather outside.

Harry packs up all the extra bread, and makes sure all the mixers are cleaned and ready to be used in the morning. He ends up sweeping the floor twice because he forgot he already had, and then decides he should just get going.

He can hear the rain coming down, and normally when he knew it was raining out, he’d prepare himself for the make a mad dash to whosever car was parked outside to pick him up. But he had lied to his mom when she asked if he needed a ride. He had told her Louis would give him a ride, but really, Harry just wanted to walk home with the rain pouring down on him. He had been looking forward to it actually.

He’s on his way to the door when he sees a figure appear before the raindrop strained glass of the front door and he sees a girl pull her hoodie off, damp black and red streaked hair fall around her face making Harry move faster. He opens the door to see Fitz standing there, completely soaked from head to two. He sees her and has to ask himself if he’s seeing a ghost.

“Fitz?”

Fitz licks her lips to regain use of them. They’ve gone numb from standing there on the curb, wondering what she should do. Wondering what she should say to Harry when she saw him. Fitz had been wondering all these things ever since she left Harry. She knew he probably thought she didn’t care about him, but she did.

Fitz feels her mouth open, but nothing comes out. She wants to explain everything that has happened. Wants to say how she’s forced her mom to let her stay with her dad. Wants to say how she had drove two hours in the storm because she couldn’t take not seeing him anymore. She had been miserable the whole time they’d been apart. And she didn’t even care if it was crazy.

This whole thing was crazy. The fact alone that Fitz had only known Harry for less than two weeks is absolutely absurd, but Fitz didn’t care. Harry’s glowing hair is also high up on her crazy list, but she doesn’t mind.

She just wants to be here with him.

Fitz watches Harry’s emerald eyes scan over her, as if he’s afraid to really look at her. And honestly he is. But she’s done just hovering over what she came here to do.

Fitz throws herself towards him, launching her wet sweater sleeves around his waist and pulling her towards him like he’s about to vanish. Fitz even fears he’s going to slip right through her fingers.

“Harry…” she breathes into his clothes and Harry takes a moment before letting himself hug her back, but when he does, he hears her continue to speak.

“I should have never left you Harry, I’m sorry,” Fitz says, holding tears in her eyes like the clouds hold raindrops.

Harry shuts his eyes and rests his cheek against her wet hair, squeezing her as hard as he can without hurting her. He’s listening to her words and her broken voice. Harry’s so thankful to be hearing her say this, but mostly he’s glad he can hold her once more.

“I shouldn’t have left you,” Fitz repeats as if Harry hadn’t heard her before. He doesn’t even know where to start in explaining how none of that matters anymore. Fitz had come back, for him. None of the pain or hurt he had been feeling is relevant now. None of that is a weight on his shoulders. Fitz has fixed everything that was wrong.

Harry runs his hands up her back in a soothing manner, wanting her to know everything’s okay now. As long as Fitz is here, everything is fine.

**_//But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you_ **

**_and I'd probably be happy.//_ **

**_THE END._ **


End file.
